The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program. More particularly, the present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program, which are capable of accurately correcting a mask of an endoscope.
An endoscope is used as a medical instrument that is inserted into the body of a subject such as patients and observes the inside of the body. An image from an endoscope is displayed in the form of a circular frame on a rectangular screen. In such cases, it is necessary to detect an image portion in distinction from a lens barrel portion that is displayed as a portion shaded by a lens barrel.
A mask may be used to distinguish a portion that provides an image obtained by an endoscope for the user from a portion that does not provide an image for the user (refer to JP 2013-207682A).